This invention relates to a radioactive aerosol inhalation apparatus which includes a disposable pulmonary inhalation device which is comprised of a means to generate properly sized aerosol particles, more particularly such particles containing radioactive material, for subsequent inhalation. For various types of diagnostic testing and treating, it is necessary to have patients inhale radioactive materials in order, for example, to perform ventilation studies of the lung. In addition, it is well known that the hospital staff who handle radioactive materials need protection against the problems associated with ionizing radiation exposure; this apparatus provides for adequate shielding to meet this requirement. For flexibility, the apparatus is portable, the device is disposable, and the apparatus is inexpensive. The apparatus provides the capability to easily and safely add radioactive solution to the nebulizer, for aerosolizing the radioactive solution to the proper aerosol particle size, and to collect the radioactive aerosol particles in a properly shielded filter. The device is also suitable for delivering nonradioactive aerosols to a subject undergoing treatment or study. The device and apparatus can be used in conjunction with a respirator.
This technique of administering a radioactive aerosol is an improvement over existing modalities in that the radiation dose to the patient is less, the probability of radioactive contamination within the hospital room, as compared to other methods is diminished, and the flexibility to obtain images of various anatomical positions of the patient is increased.
Relevant prior art United States Letters Patents are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Date lssued ______________________________________ 3,097,645 Lester Jul. 16, 1963 3,172,406 Bird et al. Mar. 9, 1965 3,243,100 Adams Mar. 29, 1966 3,666,955 Suprenant et al. May 30, 1972 3,695,254 Blum Oct. 3, 1973 3,762,409 Lester Oct. 2, 1973 3,769,967 Jones el al. Nov. 6, 1973 3,777,742 Aumiller et al. Dec. 11, 1973 3,881,463 Le Mon May 6, 1975 3,976,050 Glasser et al. Aug. 24, 1978 4,116,387 Kremer, Jr. et al. Sep. 26, 1978. ______________________________________